Ultraman Max (character)
1= |-| 2= Ultraman X is an Ultra from an alternate Nebula M78 timeline that takes place some forty years after the events of the first Ultraman TV series. He is also believed to boast the fastest natural speed of any Ultra to hail from the Land of Light. His main M78 counterpart has made several brief appearances in the Ultraman Zero film trilogy. History Ultraman Max A civilization observer, Ultraman Max's job was to study developing civilizations and help devise a way for the various species of the universe to co-exist. His later mission was the planet Earth which was facing a crisis brought about by man's folly. It was beginning to be plagued by monsters from Earth and Space as well as invaders. Max observed Earth and witnessed the bravery of a native youth named Kaito Touma. Rather than leaving him to a cruel fate, Max merged with him and allowed them both to protect the people of Earth. After saving Kaito, Max began to fight monsters from Earth's past and invaders from space that wanted the destruction of either humans to have the planet for themselves, with DASH fighting along side him. During his battle against Zetton, Max was being severely beaten by the legendary monster and would have died if not for the appearance of Ultraman Xenon, a fellow member of the Space Garrison. During that battle, Max gained the Max Galaxy, a multi-purpose device that saved Max many times afterwards and be used to destroy his old enemy Gilfas. Months later after stopping numerous monsters and invaders, the Delos civilization rose up to threaten the surface people of Earth. Max could not interfere because it was against the laws of his home world of the Land of Light to interfere with wars between native civilizations. However, Kaito stopped any such conflict, while also saving Mizuki from a near death experience, by making Delos change his mind and call off the war, they both agreed that neither side had actually wished for a conflict. The people of Delos requested Max to stop their now rogue defense system, allowing Max to attack their super weapon Giga Berserk. However between rising to the surface and flying to battle, Max had little time to fight. Max lost to Giga Berserk and turned to stone after separating Kaito from his body. Unwilling to surrender, DASH revived the hero by recharging the Max Galaxy, which Kaito merged with and flew to Max to again merge with him one last time. After a short assault, Max destroyed Giga Basark and left Earth with Xenon to return back home to Nebula M78. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed, he returned to the Land of Light. Upon arriving, he showed that Ultraman Taro was defeated by him. After the Ultramen witnessed this all of the Space Garrison's warriors charged Belial. Max was the first one to attack, but was defeated by Belial after receiving a few hits from the Giga-Battlenizer. Even after all the long battle, they were all defeated by Belial, and who then took the Plasma Spark, all the Land of Light was frozen, along with every Ultra. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and returned the Plasma Spark, all of the planet's people were revived. Shortly afterwards every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Max returns in this film with a very minimal role. When Zero is leaving the Land of Light, every Ultra gives him energy and power, among them Ultraman Max and Xenon are seen. Later, after Belial sent his Darklops army to Planet Ultra, every member of the Space Garrison went and fought against his army, destroying it in the end. Ultraman Max as a member of the Garrison, was also in the field of battle. Ultraman Ginga Dark Spark War Ultraman Max was seen to have participated in the Dark Spark War. But in the middle of the battle, a powerful villain known as Dark Lugiel, using the power of the Darkness Spark to transformed all Ultras, Aliens and monsters into spark dolls. It fell to Earth with the other spark dolls. The location of Max's doll is unknown but nonetheless after Dark Lugiel's defeat by Ultraman Ginga, Max was restored to his original appearance and with other victims of Dark Lugiel, return to their homes. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Ultraman Max was captured along with the Heisei Ultras by Arina & Etelgar. He would later fight together with Nexus, Mebius, Zero, Cosmos and Ginga Victory in Arina's Space Time Castle. After Nexus left behind to fight the Dark Mephisto's eteldummy in the first floor, the group met another resistance in the second floor in the form of Alien Sran, Max's old enemy as the Ultra faces him while his comrades races upstairs to the third floor. Ultraman X After knowing that an Alien Sran named Quila wanted revenge on him for killing one of his brethren, Max went to an alternate Earth, taking the form of Kaito and exposed Quila as the villain he was to Xio, the attack team of that world. However, the Ultraman of the world, Ultraman X, was battling with Quila's Zetton at this time, and X fell into Quila's trap, his consciousness slowly being overtaken by the Zetton Armor that Quila had tricked X to wear. Max transformed back to his Ultra form to save a mother and daughter from a failing building, then joined the fight to help X. However he was eventually out numbered by Zetton, a controlled X and even Quila. Eventually, Daichi Ozora managed to rid the Zetton Armor's malicious programming, and X regained consciousness and protected Max. Max finished off Quila with Galaxy Cannon while X destroyed Zetton. Meeting Daichi and X in the form of Kaito, Max gifted them a portion of his power in a form of a Type U Cyber Card and then returned to his own universe. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman In this film, Max is seen battling a Tsurugi Demaaga in Geneva, Switzerland and ended up killing him with his Maximum Cannon after being empowered by Beta Spark Armor Ultraman X's Cyber Wings. After they said thanks to X, Tiga, and Ultraman, Max left Earth with the other Cyber Card Ultramen. Profile Physical Attributes *'Height': 48 m **'against Dark Baltan': 300 m **'against Giga Berserke': 900 m *'Weight': 37,000 t *'Age': Over 7,800 years old (equivalent to late 20's in human age) *'Flight speed': Mach 6.99 *'Running speed': Mach 7 *'Underwater speed': Mach 5 *'Latent ground speed': Mach 3 *'Jumping distance': 750 m *'Grip strength': 80,000 t (80 kg when human size) Body Features * : The boomerang weapon on Max's head, it is similar to the Eye Slugger. Like Ultraseven, Max can throw the sharp crest atop his head, capable of slicing through most known materials, it is controlled telekinetically, but unlike Ultraseven's, his blade doesn't completely detach from his head. *'Max's Eyes': Max can see great distances and in the dark. *'Armor': Max has protector armor on his chest, shoulders and upper back. * : Despite the different name, the Power Timer acts like a normal Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Max's body is resistant to lasers and fire, but like any Ultra from M78 it is weak to the cold. Techniques Special * : Max raises the Max Spark on his left hand gathering particles and fires a left-handed "L" style beam. This technique is often misspelled as "Max Cannon". Can destroy monsters in one shot. **'Powered Up Maxium Cannon': A stronger version of the Maxium Cannon. *'Triple Finish (actual name unknown)': Max can jump into the air, curl up, an spin fast enough to appear as a red ball of light, he can then up to fire three Maximum Cannons at once that will be homed in on the enemies. Maxium Cannon.png|Maxium Cannon image Maximum Cannon.jpg|Powered Up Maxium Cannon image jfgkjdsjvkgjsvgwjgk.jpg|Triple Finish Physical * : A basic Ultra Punch, of the numerous variations Max also has the Max Ashura where he punches repeatedly at high speed. * : Also known as the 'Illusion left', an uppercut using the left hand. The presence of the Max Spark increases power to be greater than a normal punch. * : Chops used repeatedly to pinpoint the enemy's weaknesses. * : A front or side kick. ** : A kick performed while the body is rotating quickly. ** : A kick were the momentum of falling is used to hit the enemy. ** : Max moves at high speed and disappears from sight before hitting the enemy with a dive from above with a kick. * : A standard knee blow plunged into the enemy's body. * : Max grabs the opponent's arms and twists with herculean strength. Used on Antlar's pincers * : A basic headlock to stop the enemies movements. * : A skill to lift the enemy and throw them 300 meters or more. * : Grabs the tail of the enemy and throws them. * : High speed rotation of the body. Used to escape Antlar's sand trap. Max_Kick.jpg|Max Kick Max Body Spin 2.jpg|Max Body Spin Weapons *Maxium Sword ** : A slash attack, Max jumps and slices the enemy into half, as shown being used on Moetaranga. ** : Max can cause his Maxium Sword to multiply into a flock of blades decimating an opponent. *Max Galaxy ** : A deadly ray from the Max Galaxy, more powerful than the Max Cannon. Can destroy monsters in one shot. ** : An energy beam from the Max Galaxy that erects a powerful shield, used to disable King Joe, and contain an explosion from Red King. Can also be used to restrict the opponent's movement. ** : A blade of energy conjured from the Max Galaxy. *** : It also has another form called the Power Galaxy Sword used when Max is at his largest, in that form its blade reaches 900 meters into space. sword_slash.jpg|Sword Slash Max_Sword_Alter_Shot.jpg|Maximum Sword Multi-Shot Max_Galaxy_Cannon.jpg|Galaxy Cannon Max_Galaxy_Barrier.jpg|Barrier Field MAX GALAXY SWORD.png|Galaxy Sword Power Galaxy Sword.jpg|Galaxy Sword Maximum Power Other *'Purifying Beam': Like many abilities, charged by the Max Spark. Used to quell Natsunomeryu's anger and seal him away. * : A technique to release golden light from the Max Spark. *'Energy Reflux Tactics': A technique to discharge energy from the Max Spark. Used to free Max from Metacisus. * : Max can generate a blue wave of energy to put out flames * : Known as the fasted warrior of M78, Max can accelerate to blinding speeds at will. * : Max can move things with his mind, usually with an arm outstretched. * : Max can create the curtain style barrier used by the Original Ultraman and many other M78 warriors. ** : Max can create a circular shield of swirling energy with his hands to stop ambushing enemy attacks. He can do this with one hand or both *'Size Change': Max can take on a size anywhere from a human size to his proper giant height, he can also increase his size to as big as 357 meters but this will lower his time to just under a minute. He uses this against large enemies. *'Multiply': Max can create multiple duplicates of himself, all with the same powers. He does this by use the his own version fo the High Spin. * : When using the rectangular barrier, if it is being attacked Max can use the Max Spark to make the shield absorb the beam and transform into a tornado. The winds are strong enough to tear to shreds anything inside it. * : A technique used when he was consumed by Madeus and Max uses it to destroy the monsters. It involves Max spinning at high speeds while radiating energy. *'Travel Sphere': Like most Ultras, Max uses a transport sphere to travel the universe, it was his method of transport when he first arrived on Earth. * : A momentary power boost with the other Heisei Ultras that is similar to Glitter Tiga. Purifying Beam.jpg|Purifying Beam MaxEnergy Reflux Tatics.jpg|Energy Reflux Tactics MAX ICING WAVE.png|Icing Wave image max.bar.png.jpg|Max Barrier Spark_Shield.jpg|Spark Shield image mul.png.jpg|Multiply image max.torn.png.jpg|Max Typhoon Burning Tornado.jpg|Powered Tornado Max Travel Sphere.jpg|Travel Sphere Image_max_UGS10U.jpg|Crossover Formation Relationships *Ultraman Xenon: Superior Transformation The Max Spark is a gold and silver trinket presented to Kaito Touma by Ultraman Max himself. When needing to transform, Kaito pulled out the Max Spark, which glistens with legs and places the Max Spark on his left forearm. Afterwards, the crest and color timer of Max's would appear and the transformation into Max proceeds. Kaito uses Max Spark.png|Kaito uses the Max Spark Kaito places Max Spark on his left forearm.png|Kaito places Max Spark on his left forearm Kaito and Max Spark merge to one.png|Kaito and the Max Spark merge to one Max's rise.png|Max's rise in the series Max's new rise.png|Max's new rise MaxRise.gif Other Media Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Max reappears in Ultraman Retsuden episode 66: Bond shine! Nexus, Max & Mebius! Trivia *Ultraman Max's name comes from Maximum. *Ultraman Max's voice actor, Kazuya Nakai, also voiced Roronoa Zoro in the One Piece Anime & Bryan Fury in the Tekken Franchise. *Ultraman Max is the second good Ultra whose signature Ultra beam is fired from his left forearm instead of his right, with Ultraman Zearth being the first. *Ultraman Max resembles Ultraseven and by default Ultraseven 21 (who was based on Ultraseven), but with elements attributed with the original Ultraman, such as a color timer. **Ultraman Max's transformation scene is similar to Ultraseven's but Max's transformation does not start at the head. He uses Max Spark which is placed on his host's left arm, it then releases particles which gather on the host's chest and forms the color timer and then the chest armor and turns the human into the Ultra. Max then grows to giant heights like contemporary rise scenes and in later episodes that is all that is seen. *Unlike Seven's, Max's iris almost hard to seen normal. However, in Ultraman X, his iris very easily see. *Several of Max's kaiju, aliens and stories were based on those that appeared in Ultraman and Ultraseven. Later these same monsters appeared in the Ultraman Mebius series. *Max's color timer noises are reused from Ultraman Tiga's. *Ultraman Max vs. Hophop is one of the few battles that Max's color timer didn't blink. *Ultraman Max is the only main Ultra to not be a protagonist in a film, instead only appearing as a cameo. *Ultraman Max is the first Ultra to not require any maneuver to use his acceleration technique. *After Ultraman Max end, Max's speaking voice is voiced by various voice actors but his grunts produced by Kazuya Nakai still kept and reused. However, in Ultraman X, after gives Daichi and X his power in his human form, Max turns back to his Ultra form and flies away, at this time Max's grunt was used by Sota Aoyama, who played Kaito Touma and Max's human form. See also *Kaito Touma - Ultraman Max's Human Host *Ultraman Max (series) - Ultraman Max's debut and star series Category:Ultras Category:Ultraseven Type Ultras Category:Space Garrison Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Ultras with a Forward Crest Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Ultraman Max Category:Ultraman Max Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Category:Revived Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga S